Recipe For Disaster
by iStormXD
Summary: Me Writers Block  A Recipe for Disaster for wonderland...BEWARE OF THE FOLLOWING: RANDOMNESS, COSPLAYING BLOOD, PEDO PETER, CROSSSDRESSING TWINS AND LOTS MORE!


~Recipe for Disaster~

**HOLY CRAP! IF YOU READ THE TITLE BEWARE! (Bold fonts is what I'm saying, italic fonts are what Trevor is saying)**

**

* * *

**

Our little yet big or average sized foreigner was walking around the clock tower and eventually saw Ace with a big smile!

**Ace sounds boring wait I know!**

POOF!

"What the hell what happened?" Alice cried as smoke covered the hallway, the friggin smoke disappeared and Alice is now staring at Ace who was wearing a dress?  
_Trevor: What the Hell!_

"Huh?" Ace was now wearing a red cocktail dress and was now a girl…."Woah! Alice look! We're like sisters!" Ace said in amazement causing Alice to blink "What is going on here!"

_Trevor: Awesomeanimegirl has writers block and you wonderland people are about to taste her wrath  
_

**SHUT UP TREVOR! **

Alice currently opened the window and jumped out only to land on Joker, "What the F***, is it raining b****'s?" Black joker cursed "You're so heavy young lady" White joker groaned.

Alice got off them and…

**Help them up, I don't think soo (smirks)**

And splashed a bucket of water, mud, worms, carrots, black tea, teeth, chocolate, and acid, "AH! Sorry I didn't mean it!BLAME THE AUTHOR" Alice said as she watched the acid vaporize their clothes causing both jokers to be only in his space rocket boxer?

_Trevor: This won't end well…_

"Holy s***!" Black said and looked up at the sky "I'm gonna kill you, you b******!"

**Like you can!  
**"Oh shut up Black accept it like a man." White said standing up and posed as he got surrounded by faceless photographers, he posed as they continued picturing.

"Ummm…" Alice said as she looked at the twins

"ALICE~" Ace's voice shouted

"Oh man see you guys!"

"GET BACK HERE YOU B****!"

_Trevor: Please tell me this is over_

**Nope~~~**

Alice arrived in the amusement park and saw Julius in line for the roller coaster, "Julius what are you doing here?" she asked the midnight haired man "Oh Alice~ I was going *hic* to ride the *hic* roller coaster" he said Alice blinked "YOU"RE DRUNK!"

"Merry-go-round"

"Dumb a** Mafioso"

She turned her head and saw Gowland wearing a pink dress

**Pft haahhaahhahaa**

And Blood wearing a replica of a batman costume..

_S*** whats wrong with you_

**EVERYTHING**_  
_

"What the weirdness of wonderland happened!"

"Oh well if it isn't the young lady, how about we talk in bed?" Blood said with a smile

"You're sick!" Gowland literally threw up

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Julius shouted happily as he rode the roller coaster.

"ALICE!"

Our average foreigner looked at her left and saw Pierce wearing a knight costume made out of cheese?  
"WTH Pierce!'

"Alice! Please wear this and be my princess!" he lifted up a gown made out of cheese.

"HELL NO!"

"Hey you b****!"

"Sister~"  
"Sorry Pierce but that's my cue!"

Alice ran and ran

"Damnit, this stupid dress!"

**That damn dress, ugh anyway..**

Alice is now wearing Blood's original outfit well except the hat

"EH!"

_JUST RUN!  
_"I AM!" she ran and ran and bumped in to a tree.

"Oww."

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Boris was swinging on the vine "I'm KING OF THE FOREST!"

"Boris what the hell! Get down from there and why are you only wearing a towel!" Alice exclaimed

"Oh Hey Ali-"

"Watch out for that-"

CRASH

"tree…" Alice said as Boris hit the tree.

"Onee-chan~"

Alice looked down and saw the bloody wins wearing a dress and had pig tails…

_WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!  
_**OH SHUT UP TREVOR!**

"Dee Dum?"

"Yes nee-chan?"

"Why are you wearing a dress?"

"Because-"

"-We are"

"Cross-dressers" they smiled

"O_O" Alice fell on her knees "WHAT IS GOING ON!"

"Oh hey Alice"

"Nightmare" she stared at Nightmare who was holding a needle in his hand

"Nightmaare-sama here are your injections" Gray said with a pale face

"Why thank you Gray" he injected himself and twitched "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HELP!"

"Did anyone call for help?" Blood showed up this time wearing a Superman costume

"What the hell!" Alice ran trying to escape the weirdness

She saw Vivaldi sitting on the swing with Elliot in his rabbit form on her lap

"Oh Hello Alice"

"Umm hello Vivaldi"

"gr gr"

"Elliot?"  
the rabbit's ear twitched and looked at Alice

"Elliot?"  
Elliot jumped on Alice and turned in to his human form wearing rabbit boxers

"HA! RABBIT BOXERS THAT'S WORSE THEN ROCKETS! B******" Black said and gave out a menacing laugh

BAM

"Be a man for once bro." White hit Black with a mallet

Peter suddenly showed up but wearing a pedo bear costume

"Alice~" he tackled Alice in a hug

"GAH! PEDO BEAR GET HIM OFF!" Alice cried and suddenly Black woke up and got one of the mushroom nearby and he grew bigger like about the same height of the trees

"GET OFF HER YOU PEDOPHILLE!"  
Black flicked Peter and he went flying

"Peter White is blasting off again!"

_WTF POKEMON!  
_"WHY ME" Alice cried and threw a poisonous mushroom ant Black causing him to shrink back to his size

**Good Point hey Kyle stand over the x there**

_**Kyle: Here?**_

**Perfect sorry Kyle**

Kyle has now entered wonderland and is currently level 0

_WTF KYLE!  
_

"Help!" Kyle shouted

"Anyone cried help?" Blood showed up once again this time wearing the Flash costume

"I'm SURROUNDED BY WEIRDO"S" Kyle shouted and climbed a tree

"Hey take me with you!" Alice said and was swept up by Kyle

"Alice you can hide but you can't run!" they heard Boris as he was swinging on a vine but hit one of the trees.

"Nee-chan we are also wearing bra's"

"Sister Alice it's me your little sister Ace~"

"HEY B****! GET DOWN FROM THERE!"

"I'm so good looking, come on take a picture of me covered in mud"

"FOR JUSTICE AND AMERICA!"

"I wanna ride the roller coaster *hic* again *hic"

"I'm not a pedophille!"

"My cheese princess get down from there!"

"Even if my name is Mary why the hell do I have to wear the DRESS!"

"Here are the other uhh injections Nightmare-sama"

"Thank YOUUUUUUUUUUU OUWWWWWWWWW!"

"I AM NOT A RABBIT!"

The two people on top of the tree looked down

"HELP US!" Alice cried

"WHY AWESOMEANIMEGIRL OR SHALL I SAY AMBER, YOU KNOW I'm AFRAID OF HEIGHTS AND WEIRD PEOPLE WHY!" Kyle shouted at the sky

* * *

**Wahahahaha and THE END**

**Trevor: KYLE!  
Don't worry he'll come back**

**Trevor: This is what happens when AAG has writers block… her stories btw will have slower updates because of this and to show you that she's not lying she wrote this**

**Trevor your going in to save him!**

**Trevor: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


End file.
